roblox_overflowfandomcom-20200215-history
Collapsing Amenity
Collapsing Amenity is an Insane map by veryfakeguest. It's the hardest Insane map in Overflow. It has 9 buttons and can be played on Original and Map Test Overflow. Acid, lava and water are everywhere. Many obstacles, with laggy moving boxes, no arrows. It's mainly purple and has some really hard obstacles from start to finish. The 1st part of the map is already hard. To press the 1st button, the player must do 2 jumps and then swim through the acid. After that, go back, take the air tank while avoiding the poison gas, go down the hole, and press the button. Then, go back to the stairs and head to the next part. These 2 buttons are very hard to get to, and many players died while trying to get the buttons. The 2nd part of the map has moving boxes where one must go through to get to the 3rd button. After jumping across a large gap, go back and then go to the moving boxes again, jump on the other side, and head to the top. After that, go through the obstacles to the 4th button. After pressing it, head back to the bottom (not the moving boxes) and go through the acid where the 5th button is (If you're going too slow, the lava will cover the button and there will be no way out). Once the button is pressed, head to the next part. The 3rd part of the map has the 6th and 7th button. To press them, go to the left room and there will be several obstacles you need to parkour on. Press the 6th button first and then press the 7th button. Once both buttons are pressed, go back down and head to the next part. The 4th part of the map has some easy jumps with some trusses. After that, go down to the acid, there will be an arrow to the exit. But first, head to the left and you will see more obstacles which lead to the 8th button (do not fall, as below the obstacle, there's lava). Once pressing the 8th button, go back down and head to the exit, which is the final part. The 5th part of the map is the final part of the map. It has some jumps players must pass. After passing the jumps, go to the water and press the final button. After pressing it, go to the exit and you will complete the map. Hidden texts can be found in the map near the beginning: * A note containing "tbh i have no idea what im doing ok so basically im going to try and create a new water state oops i think i added the wrong liquid oh no" can be found hidden inside the gas in the air tank room. * On a broken pipe with lava spilling out you can find 3 metal plates with text written on them: "*Hot* lava", "In case of leaks, avoid contact with liquid.", "no srsly dont touch it". Category:Maps